Depende de ti
by Almar-chan
Summary: Una visita inesperada y una incómoda conversación que Koushiro no se atrevía a mantener podrían suponer un cambio en su vida y en la de Mimi. Porque ya es hora de afrontar de una vez por todas todos aquellos sentimientos que ni siquiera quería reconocer.


**¡Hola!**

**Acabados mis exámenes me apetecía volver de nuevo al mundo fanfic así que hoy vengo con un ligero One-shot romance Koumi porque me parecen una pareja encantadora desde que de pequeña veía digimon por la tele.**

**No me voy a entretener más y os dejo leyendo ^^**

**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.**

* * *

―¿Mimi? ¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó Koushiro completamente extrañado al abrir la puerta de su apartamento.

Cuando el joven escuchó el timbre salió por fin del trance en el que llevaba varias horas trabajando en un nuevo proyecto. Se percató entonces de que ya había caído la noche y lo último que esperaba al abrir la puerta era encontrarse a su amiga Mimi a quien llevaba más de medio año sin ver en persona.

―¿Puedo pasar? ―preguntó esta sin reparos.

―Sí, claro ―contestó él sin salir de su asombro y retirándose para dejarle algo de espacio para entrar.

Mimi se adentró en el apartamento observándolo todo con detenimiento y curiosidad. El lugar no era excesivamente amplio pero estaba bastante ordenado. Lo que ella no sabía era que todo el orden que reinaba en la casa se debía a que el caos se acumulaba en una única habitación, la que Koushiro utilizaba como despacho y donde solía trabajar.

―Me gusta este lugar ―concluyó ella con una sonrisa―. Siempre me ha gustado.

Koushiro la observó, atónito.

―Ehm… gracias ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué haces aquí? ―pudo por fin articular al poner sus pensamientos en orden.

―¡¿Cómo que qué hago aquí?! He venido para la boda ―contestó ella sin poder evitar reír.

―¡Lo sé! Me refiero a… ¿qué haces en mi casa?

―Quería verte ―replicó Mimi como si fuera lo más sencillo del mundo.

―¿A mí? ¿Por qué?

Se hizo el silencio entre ellos. La joven comenzó a fijar su mirada en cualquier parte excepto en la de su compañero.

―¿Tienes hambre? ―preguntó ella de pronto cambiando por completo de tema.

Antes siquiera de que el joven pudiera responder, ella ya había salido disparada hacia la puerta tras la que podía ver la cocina.

Koushiro reparó entonces en que realmente llevaba desde aquella misma mañana sin comer, más de seis horas atrás, por lo que optó por no discutir al respecto. Simplemente se limitó a seguirla hasta la cocina.

Allí, Mimi protestaba en voz alta sobre la escasa variedad de ingredientes que podía encontrar en su frigorífico y sobre la gran cantidad de comida precocinada que almacenaba el joven. En cualquier caso Koushiro apenas le escuchaba. Se sentó en una de las banquetas junto a la barra de la cocina y la observó con detenimiento.

Todos los gestos y la forma de hablar de Mimi eran alegres e inocentes. Era espontánea y nunca sabías qué iba a hacer a continuación, como presentarse de noche en su puerta después de tanto tiempo sin verse. Por eso, para él era todo un misterio. Y como un hombre de ciencia y ávido de conocimiento era algo que le resultaba frustrante, si bien al mismo tiempo también suponía todo un reto, uno que estaba dispuesto a asumir todas las veces que hiciera falta. No es que fuera a mencionar esto en voz alta.

―Esto es todo lo que he podido hacer con el desastre de nevera que tienes ―le dijo la joven haciéndole salir de su ensimismamiento mientras le colocaba un apetitoso sándwich frente a él―. Deberías sentirte afortunado, dentro de poco, la gente será capaz de pagar por mis sándwiches más de treinta dólares… uhm… tres mil yens ―añadió con una amplia sonrisa.

―Oh, gracias… ―se limitó a contestar él tomándolo entre sus manos y dispuesto a darle su primer bocado, pero justo en ese momento se percató de algo― ¿Tú no quieres?

Ella negó con la cabeza sin perder una pequeña sonrisa.

―No, yo ya he comido algo en el hotel ―le dijo―. ¡Pero vamos! ¡Come! ¿Qué tal está?

Koushiro hizo lo que le pidió y saboreó con cuidado su primer bocado.

―No estoy seguro de si pagaría tres mil yens por él pero sin duda has hecho un gran trabajo pese al desastre de mi nevera.

Con esa respuesta, Mimi se dio por satisfecha. No podía esperar mucha más efusividad de su amigo, y aunque cualquier otro día le habría insistido hasta obtener una respuesta que le resultara satisfactoria, por hoy lo dejaría pasar. Su mente estaba pendiente de otras cosas.

Koushiro comió en silencio bajo la atenta mirada de la joven. Pese a que esto le hacía sentirse algo incómodo en algún momento, no dijo nada. Estaba expectante por ver cuál sería el siguiente paso de Mimi.

―Oye, ¿qué tal va tu trabajo sobre el digimundo? Por lo que decías en tus emails parecías bastante entusiasmado.

Bastó esta simple pregunta para que el rostro de Koushiro se iluminara y diera paso a una serie de explicaciones de las que Mimi apenas entendía gran cosa. Con el paso del tiempo había tratado de entender el trabajo de su amigo aunque le resultaba imposible. Cuando alguna vez le comentaba algo por email lo releía un par de veces para saber de qué estaba hablando, pero si se veían en persona directamente ni lo intentaba. Lo que a ella le llamaba realmente la atención eran las expresiones de Koushiro, siempre tan reservado, volverse animadas y vitales.

Precisamente, esa era la expresión que adornaba su rostro en ese momento. Mimi no pudo evitar una pequeña risa.

―Me encanta esa cara que pones siempre ―le dijo.

El joven la observó, desconcertado.

―¿Có… cómo dices? ―consiguió preguntar.

Mimi se llevó un dedo a los labios, pensativa. De pronto, volvió a observar a su amigo con decisión.

―Verás, el otro día se me ocurrió que me apetecía preparar un postre. Dudaba entre crème brûlée, strudel de manzana, o cake pops divertidos. Al final me olvidé de todo ello y opté por hacer cupcakes, pero sin sprinkles me parece que les falta algo ―comenzó a explicarle con alegría―. Así que decidí salir a comprarlos. El problema es que me puse a mirar escaparates y al final no hice nada de eso. Al menos me compré unos stilettos fantásticos para la boda ―concluyó con una amplia sonrisa.

Al observar a su amigo, su rostro lo decía todo. No se había enterado de nada.

―La verdad es que no sé de qué estás hablando Mimi, pero se te ve muy feliz por ello…

―¡Exacto!

Tras unos segundos de incertidumbre, Koushiro por fin entendió a dónde quería llegar Mimi con su historia. Básicamente acababa de demostrarle lo que ella sentía cuando era él quien le hablaba sobre todos sus descubrimientos y avances informáticos.

De nuevo se hizo el silencio entre ellos. Mimi parecía estar pensando en cualquier otra cosa y él se limitó a terminar su improvisada cena sin poder evitar volver a preguntarse qué hacía ella en su casa.

En cualquier otra ocasión a nadie le habría extrañado. Ambos hablaban entre ellos muy a menudo, ya sea mediante emails o por cualquiera de todas las redes sociales. A decir verdad, Koushiro era la persona con quien más hablaba desde hacía años. Pese a la distancia, su amistad sólo había conseguido fortalecerse.

―¿Tienes té? ―preguntó de nuevo la joven una vez que vio que su amigo había terminado.

―Sí, en la estantería de la izquierda, todavía queda algo del que compraste la última vez.

Dicho esto, Mimi se dispuso diligentemente a prepararlo. Koushiro seguía igual de desconcertado.

―Mimi ¿para qué has venido? ―volvió a preguntar.

―Quería hablar contigo ―dijo con voz distraída mientras parecía estar totalmente concentrada en la tarea que se había propuesto.

―¿Y no podía esperar a mañana? ―preguntó Koushiro de nuevo.

―¡Claro que no! ―exclamó ella.

Mientras Mimi preparaba las tazas y todo lo necesario en una bandeja, él meditó por un momento si formular su siguiente pregunta.

―¿Estás segura de eso? ―dijo finalmente algo dubitativo provocando que ella le lanzara una mirada asesina.

―¡Claro que sí!

Pese al evidente enfado de su amiga, el joven no pudo evitar encontrar tremendamente adorable la mueca que había puesto cuando le contestó. De cualquier forma, él estaba seguro de haber hecho lo correcto. No sería la primera vez que Mimi aparecía tremendamente preocupada con lo que decía ser un asunto de vida o muerte para acabar dándose cuenta de que no era para tanto en absoluto. No era culpa suya si para ella un descosido en el vestido era tremendamente importante y a él no le parecía algo preocupante.

No obstante, su curiosidad siguió en aumento. Si después de todo, ella consideraba algo tan importante como para presentarse a estas horas, seguramente debía de serlo. Si estaba en su mano ayudarla, lo haría sin dudar.

Ambos se dirigieron al salón y se sentaron no tan tranquilamente como a ellos les hubiera gustado en el sofá. Mimi se aferraba al borde de su minifalda y tiraba de él con nerviosismo mientras se mordía levemente su labio inferior. Koushiro por su parte la observaba mientras soplaba ligeramente a su taza de té. El comportamiento de su amiga también le estaba alterando a él.

―Izzy… ―comenzó ella, dubitativa― No hemos hablado de lo que pasó la última vez que nos vimos.

―¿La… la última…? ―fue él capaz de articular antes de que su corazón comenzara a latir a mil por hora.

A lo que Mimi se refería era al suceso que Koushiro acabó llamando "beso de despedida que no fue, pero casi, pero no le hubiera importado que fuera ¡pero no fue!". Varios meses atrás, la joven había vuelto de vacaciones a Japón. Fueron dos semanas fantásticas en las que se vieron casi todos los días, hablaron de muchas cosas, como solían hacer, y, también debía reconocer, tuvieron lugar algunos momentos un tanto extraños entre ellos cuando se encontraban a solas.

Pero sin duda, el momento más extraño fue el del día de la despedida. Todo el grupo había podido congregarse en el aeropuerto para despedir a Mimi. Cuando le tocó su turno y esta le abrazó, su cerebro, del que tanto se enorgullecía, decidió desconectarse súbitamente, y lo que en un principio pensó que sería un pequeño beso en la mejilla acabó tomando un rumbo más centrado y originó un suave beso en la comisura de los labios de la joven.

Al separarse, ambos totalmente avergonzados, Mimi decidió mostrar una amplia sonrisa general, pese al rubor de sus mejillas, y se marchó alegremente. Koushiro, por su parte, permaneció allí, totalmente colorado y sintiendo por primera vez aquello que sus amigos solían describir como mariposas en el estómago, sólo que en su caso podía decirse que era en el cuerpo entero, sobre todo en la zona que sus labios habían podido besar los de la joven.

Tras rememorar este suceso, Koushiro volvió a fijarse en Mimi, quien le observaba con el mismo nerviosismo, y finalmente trató de decir algo con sentido, por poco que este tuviera.

―Ehm… Mi-Mimí, sí… respecto a eso… fue… un accidente… ¡Sí! ¡Un error de cálculo! Y…

Antes de que Koushiro pudiera seguir balbuceando incoherencias sintió como todo el peso de su amiga caía suavemente sobre él y sus labios se posaban sobre los suyos. Tan rápido como empezó, así acabó, y antes de que el joven pudiera darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, Mimi ya se había separado levemente de él, todavía con sus brazos aferrados a su cuello mientras sus manos jugueteaban con los cabellos rebeldes y pelirrojos de Koushiro.

Ella le mostró una cálida sonrisa, él una mirada desconcertada.

―¿Qué ha sido eso…?

Nuevamente, y sin previo aviso, Mimi volvió a besarle, esta vez con más ímpetu. Koushiro sólo fue capaz de abrazarla y corresponder a ese beso mientras caía sobre el sofá pero de pronto una chispa de lucidez se abrió paso en él y consiguió hacer que su amiga volviera a separarse.

―¡Mimi! ¡No hagas eso! ―protestó airado provocando que la joven no pudiera contener una suave risa que sólo consiguió irritarle más.

―¿Por qué? ―preguntó ella, divertida.

Necesitaba pensar. Y si ella no paraba de besarle sin previo aviso no lo podía hacer. Y si no pensaba no era él. Y si dejaba de pensar y se dejaba llevar podía cometer algún grave error. O peor aún, un gran acierto, y eso le asustaba.

De pronto la mano de su amiga se hizo paso bajo su camisa y comenzó a sentir su suave tacto subiendo por su abdomen dejando una sensación de cosquilleo sobre la piel del pobre Koushiro. Durante unos segundos cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por aquella magnífica sensación pero de nuevo volvió en sí.

―¡Tampoco hagas eso! ―volvió a protestar tratando en vano de alejar la mano de Mimi.

Esta volvió a reír, mucho más divertida si cabe y sin previo aviso besó con dulzura la mejilla de su amigo, que en ese momento se encontraba casi tan colorada como sus cabellos.

―¡¿Pero por qué?! ―volvió a preguntar ella.

―¿No te das cuenta de que si sigues así podría enamorarme de ti?

Se hizo el silencio entre ellos. El rostro de Mimi perdió su sonrisa en favor de una mueca de asombro y el de Koushiro era todo un poema.

Lo había dicho. Había ocurrido. Esta era la razón por la que necesitaba pensar y lo había dicho sin pensar. No podía decirle ese tipo de cosas a su mejor amiga, mejor dicho, no podía decirle ese tipo de cosas a Mimi, por muy fácil que le resultara hablar con ella, por lo mucho que ella confiaba en él, incluso pese a todas las peleas que tenían a menudo que se acababan olvidando a los cinco minutos. Sobre todo, porque no podía perderla. Incluso aunque se encontraran a un océano de distancia, siempre se habían sentido muy unidos y no quería que esa unión desapareciera.

De pronto Mimi volvió a sonreír. Esta vez no era una sonrisa divertida, sino cálida y tierna que hacía que sus ojos mostraran un brillo especial. Alzó la mano y acarició el rostro de Koushiro quien seguía sin salir de su asombro.

―Eso sería fantástico, Izzy, porque así ambos estaríamos a la par ―le dijo.

Sin previo aviso, la joven volvió a recostarse sobre él, escondiendo su rostro en su cuello.

El corazón de Koushiro latía con fuerza. Lo peor de todo es que sabía que Mimi lo estaba notando dada su cercanía. Intentaba no darle vueltas a lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero las palabras de su amiga sólo tenían una interpretación posible. Por mucho que intentara negárselo sólo podía significar una cosa pero sus nervios y su propia inseguridad le impedían actuar en consecuencia.

De nuevo se hizo el silencio entre ellos. Instintivamente los brazos de Koushiro se aferraron a la cintura de la joven y la atrajeron más, si cabe, hacia sí. Tras unos minutos disfrutando de su cercanía en los que Mimi se limitó a trazar pequeños círculos con el dedo sobre el pecho de su amigo, ella volvió a hablar.

―¿Sabes? He estado ahorrando durante un tiempo y ahora he decidido abrir mi propio restaurante ―le dijo.

Este comentario provocó que Koushiro volviera en sí. Había estado demasiado ensimismado los últimos minutos.

―Eso es genial, seguro que todo te irá bien ―le dijo con sinceridad.

Con el nuevo rumbo que parecía tomar la conversación el joven sintió que se podía relajar. Charlar tranquilamente con su amiga sin tener que tocar temas que le incomodaban y asustaban. No obstante, ese no era su día.

―Sí, tan sólo hay una cosa que no he decidido.

―¿Ah, sí? ¿El qué?

―No sé si quiero abrirlo en Nueva York o aquí en Tokio. Depende.

―¿De qué depende? ―preguntó. Su curiosidad le impidió no hacerlo.

Mimi alzó la cabeza y le mostró una amplia sonrisa antes de contestar.

―De ti, por supuesto.

―¿D-de mí?

―Izzy ―comenzó Mimi esta vez con gesto serio y su mirada cargada de decisión―, si tú me lo pides dejaré Nueva York y vendré aquí. Quiero estar contigo pero sólo si tú también lo quieres.

El joven tragó saliva tratando de ganar algo de tiempo.

―¿Y qué hay de tu familia? ¿De verdad quieres separarte de ellos? ―consiguió objetar sin poder mirar a los ojos a Mimi.

―Sé que será duro, pero estoy dispuesta a ello. También he estado separada de todos vosotros y también os considero de mi familia ―respondió ella sin un ápice de duda.

Koushiro trató de pensar con rapidez, encontrar cualquier escusa o problemas para seguir evitando lo inevitable: su propia respuesta.

―Mimi, tú y yo no podemos ser más diferentes… tú eres una clase de persona y yo soy otra ―el joven se maldijo internamente por su pobre elocuencia.

―¿Y qué más da cómo seamos o qué clase de persona seamos? Yo soy yo, y tú eres tú. Y así es como mejor funcionamos ―le contestó, su resolución cada vez haciéndose más fuerte―. Por favor, deja de pensar en todo lo negativo, simplemente imagínate cómo sería estar juntos.

Si quería mantener la cordura, Koushiro sabía que no debía hacerle caso. No obstante, su cerebro traidor enseguida dejó volar su imaginación hacía su posible futuro. No visualizaba ninguna escena en concreto, simplemente a Mimi estando, Mimi sonriendo, Mimi charlando tranquilamente, y a él, con ella.

―Quiero que te quedes… ―dijo finalmente casi en un susurro.

―¿Cómo dices? ―preguntó ella extrañada pero con un claro brillo de esperanza en los ojos.

―Que… ―comenzó algo dubitativo pero él mismo se armó de valor y decidió enfrentarse sin miedos a aquella situación― Quiero que te quedes. Conmigo.

La radiante sonrisa de Mimi no se hizo esperar.

―¡SÍ! ¡Yo también quiero quedarme! ―exclamó con efusividad mientras comenzaba a dar saltos de alegría sentada sobre el pobre Koushiro.

Este, pese a un inicio de protesta, no pudo evitar contagiarse de la alegría de la joven y también mostró una sonrisa algo más contenida. De pronto Mimi se quedó quieta y volvió a inclinarse sobre él. El corazón de Koushiro volvió a acelerarse. Esta vez la mirada que le mostraba estaba cargada de ternura y algo de picardía.

La joven acarició suavemente el rostro del pelirrojo mientras se acercaba a él hasta que sus rostros se encontraban a apenas unos centímetros.

―Y ahora, Koushiro Izumi, te aviso de que voy a besarte.

Ni medio segundo después sus labios se encontraban en un profundo beso. El joven la abrazó atrayéndola más hacia sí mientras comenzaba a saborear su lengua juguetona. Sus cuerpos estaban tan unidos que podía sentir cada una de las curvas de Mimi junto a él y sus manos no pudieron evitar trazar suavemente la espalda de la joven.

Estando allí, en esa situación, se permitió un segundo para pensar en todo. Mimi era la chica más maravillosa que conocía y no se podía creer que pudiera tenerla en sus brazos, correspondiéndole con incluso más intensidad a aquel beso cargado de sentimientos todavía por mencionar. Y es que la verdad era esa. Su propia inseguridad no le había dejado aceptar la verdad tal cual era pero para él no existía ningún peligro de poder enamorarse de ella porque…

―Ya estoy enamorado.

Cuando sintió la suave risa de Mimi en sus labios se percató de que había dicho esto último en voz alta. No pudo evitar avergonzarse. Hablar de sentimientos tan profundos le hacía sentirse terriblemente vulnerable.

No obstante, su última confesión sólo hizo que la joven le abrazara con más fuerza y le besara con ímpetu en la mejilla sólo para separarse unos centímetros y observarle detenidamente y con una amplia sonrisa.

―Eso es porque mis besos son infalibles ―le dijo ella.

Pese a que el instinto de Koushiro le pedía que rebatiera aquella afirmación, su mente racional y aquella irracional se unieron momentáneamente para hacerle guardar silencio y, en lugar de eso, seguir disfrutando una vez más de aquellos supuestos besos infalibles.

* * *

**FIN**

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Me gustaría que me dejarais un review con vuestras impresiones, si os ha gustado o si no, si creéis que debería mejorar algo o habéis visto algún fallo, quizá algún consejo... lo que sea, siempre es bien recibido y trataré de contestaros lo mejor que pueda jeje**

**¡Ah! Si alguien se pregunta ¿la boda de quién? Precisamente no he puesto nombres para que cada cual elija la pareja que más le guste. ¿Cuál elegiríais? XD**

**Me gustaría poder volver a escribir algo más sobre esta parejita porque como he mencionado en la nota arriba... ay... me encantan juntos! Siempre estoy buscando fanfics nuevos porque la verdad es que no hay muchos, por eso quería aportar mi granito de arena con este One-shot. Espero que os haya gustado ^^**

**Un saludo!**

**Almar-chan**


End file.
